1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device with a fastener for fastening the heat dissipation device on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that, during operation of a computer, electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to absorb heat from the electronic device. The heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated to ambient air.
In order to keep the heat sink in intimate contact with the electronic device, a fastener extends through the heat sink and a printed circuit board where the electronic device is located to fasten the heat sink to the electronic device. However, before the heat sink mounted on the electronic device, the fastener is usually pre-assembled on the heat sink by an annular collar which snaps with an end of the fastener extending beyond the heat sink, for facilitating transportation. However, the collar is prone to disengage from the fastener when subjected to an outer force during transportation, resulting in falling of the fastener from the heat sink.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device with a fastener which can overcome the limitations described.